1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to flexible foam compositions and in particular to flexible polyurethane flame-retardant foam compositions and methods for the preparation therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of flexible polyurethane flameretardant foam compositions which contain therein at least 10 weight percent vinylic polymer content based on the weight of the polyol and an effective amount of ANTIBLAZE 19, a flameretardant compound reputed to have the following structure: ##STR2## wherein x is equal to 0 or 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of high-resiliency, flexible polyurethane flame-retardant foam compositions are generally well known as evidenced by the following prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,718 teaches the preparation of high resilience cold-cured polyurethane foams incorporating 2,3-dibromo-1,4-butenediol as a chain extender and flame-retardant component. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,847 teaches a method of preparing flexible, flame-retardant, polyurethane foams by employing specific foam stabilizers which reduce the required amount of normal flame-retardant additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,353 teaches the preparation of flexible polyurethane foams incorporating therein a halo-substituted alkyl phosphate such as, for example, tris(2-chlorethyl)phosphate and an unsubstituted trialkylphosphate such as, for example, triethylphosphate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,091 and 3,849,368 teach the preparation of reaction products of phosphoric acids producing various products, one of which has the following formula: ##STR3## wherein x is equal to 0 or 1. These two patents furthermore teach the use of this particular compound in the preparation of flexible polyurethane foam and rigid polyurethane foam by incorporating therein the flame-retardant material. None of the above, however, teach or suggest that the problems involving polyurethane foams derived from reaction of a polyisocyanate with graft copolymer polyols are distinct over and above the normal polyurethane foams.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,258 teaches the preparation of graft copolymer dispersions employing monomers which have incorporated phosphorus and halogen in order to prepare urethane compositions having flame-retardant properties. The use of most flame-retardant materials with graft copolymer polyol dispersions creates serious processing problems and/or ineffectual flame-retardant properties. The present invention is directed to solving the problem involved in preparing flame-retardant graft copolymer containing polyurethane foams.